Big Dream 3
by TailsThePrower71
Summary: Part 3 of 5. Will you sacrifice yourself for others? Will you be selfless when you continue to save the life of a friend, a brother? You are now marked with the symbol of the beast and are plagued for eternity. What will you do?


Hello everyone! This is part 3 of 5 of my BD series. I hope you all enjoy it. As always, please R&R. Thank you.

Sega owns the characters. I own the story.

Chapter 1 - The Mark

Something nobody desires to have....but yet....it finds its way to me. Cold and alone, it makes you feel. Nobody desires to be near you. You live in damnation...for eternity. Why? Because...because you care...for someone. I've been to hell. I've seen the demons which plague it...ghosts of the past haunt its chambers. Why did I go? To save a life...of a friend...a brother.....Silver...I really care for him. He saved me from certain doom more than once. I owed him this.

"Why go through all of that just to save me?"

This question, he would ask again and again. The obvious answer...

"Well, we need you to fight Iblis. But also, I love you. I could not and would not let you just rot away inside Iblis...in Hell."

Our day went on as usual. We all sat around, sharing stories, reminiscing on the past. But the underlying question remained...how to stop the world's greatest threat? Not an easy question to answer. What can we do? Silver and I, Tails, looked at each other. Starring into each other's eyes, we knew the answer....destroy him...end of story.

Red flames shot up from the floor around me and no one else. Down, I was pulled yet again to the great depths of Hell to meet Iblis. Having been a sudden move, I was not able to prepare myself for the trip. I felt Hell at its full fury. Rotting flesh, burning flesh...the feeling of wanting to die. Again, in the fiery chambers of Iblis, I sat waiting. Waiting, torturing enough. I wanted to escape, but chains of fire burned my flesh. Moving was made impossible.

"TAILS!" A demonic voice called out....no doubt Iblis'.

"You have violated your contract. You said nobody would come for me until the end battle. Yet Silver, and you, came and attacked me...."

"Yes," I pleaded in defense. "But you showed yourself on the normal plane of existence and tried to hurt my friends and myself....thus violating your contract."

"You stupid fool," Iblis cocked his head, with a cocky demeanor. "You, among all people, should know better to make deals with me. You see...I can make and break deals....because it is my nature to do so. You violated this contract. Now you have to pay the price!"

"You know what, I don't have to...I...."

"Oh yes you do! You and Silver are going to pay for your crimes against me. Here are your options. One, If I am defeated, then you come with me, to Hell or I get to take over the world. Or two, if I win, I get the world. Those are you choices. I leave it to you. But, lest you forget your punishment, upon your head, a mark shall be placed."

No sooner had I entered the fiery domain of Iblis' chamber, I was back...with the group. With amazing eyes, they sought me out. Wanting information on what just happened, I tried to fill them in.

Not even the first word escaped my mouth when a sharp burning sensation struck my forehead. Screaming a bloody scream, a mark appeared on my head....the mark of the beast. The mark that nobody desires to wear like a badge of honor. No, this badge is one of demonic value. It means you belong to him. He is yours. Everyone ran from me in shier terror, not knowing what to do...including my brother....including....my...brother.

So, this is how Iblis wants to deal with me? I thought to myself. Inviting Silver into my office, I instructed him to have his back to me.

"Listen, Silver, I cannot live in the normal plane anymore. I can return once the Mark is gone. But I have to live on a higher plane now. I can be more useful to the group up there. I cannot be effective down here with this cursed mark upon my head."

Now, with my back to him, standing over my shoulder, tears fell, hitting my shoulder. Tears of pain and sorrow washed over my shoulder. It was only the night before, we laid under the stars, watching the stars dance....wrapping my tails around him...to warm him from the cold. But those days are gone for now.

"Tails...." Spoken in sad tongue. "I know you have to do this, but I don't want you to do this."

"But I have to. I cannot help the group defeat Iblis from down here anymore. One day, we all will have to go to the higher plane and fight Iblis....One last time.

Embracing my brother's battled hand, I took it and felt it. I could feel his pain, his loss. He knew the deal. This was the only way. It was time.

A illuminating bright white light emitted from me. With a sudden flash, I was gone. I ascended to a higher plane of being. While in this state, the mark is no more. But I cannot be with my brother. I could see him. He is sad.

That night, under the stars he laid. Starring. Watching. In my state, I came down to him, to comfort him. I return to the stars. To help him sleep, to comfort him, a message I wrote to ease the pain, using the stars.

"I'm watching over you, big brother."

Chapter 2 - Final Preparations

On the higher plane, I pose a stronger threat to Iblis now. With new abilities, I brought Silver up with me to the higher plane, where he can test is new abilities and to test a device to allow those who have not ascended to be on the higher plane for longer periods of time.

A few days have passed now. Silver, with meditation mastered, could now see his true potential, especially being one with the Chaos Emeralds. This gave us an opportunity to spar with each other. With slight hesitation, Silver finally began to spar with me. We both took our fair lickings. Silver broke all my ribs with one punch, shot several ice balls at me with Cryokinesis, large fireballs with Pyrokinesis, and he also had some limited abilities with Chronokinesis, and to top it off, his strength was amazing. With one swipe of his hand, he took off both of my tails. Luckily, I can heal myself. My brother is ready. In a day or two, everyone will be ready for battle. This is do or die time. From the look on my brother's face, being on the higher plane for as long as we have is taking its toll. Acting quickly, I swiped my hand across him and returned him to the normal plane.

Upon our return, having examined his wounds, I quickly healed him and let him rest. Being exhausted myself, I returned to the higher plane to rest for a while. Hours have passed. Now being well rested, I descended to the normal plane, to keep an eye on things and see how everyone was doing. It was time to begin the battle plans.

"Ok everyone," Seeking everyone's attention. "This is the plan. Silver and I are going to attack Iblis from the inside. The rest of you are going to attack from the outside. Before you do, Silver and I are going to put you all into super forms so you won't be easily injured......." Injured.....thoughts about my doom flooded my mind now. I knew I was walking into certain death. What should I say? I don't know. Everybody knows what lies before me. I'm walking the red carpet to my death. What is my brother thinking? He knows the deal. It is best if we talk.

"Listen everyone," A long moment of awkward silence passed. "We have a resolve. We know this needs to be done. We know my fate. I have looked at all the possibilities, trying to save myself. I'm sorry, it just doesn't look possible. But I am not giving up. I'll do my best to find a way out of this when the time comes."

Clasping my brother's hand, going to my office, we needed to talk.

"Listen Tails," Silver said trying to maintain Composure. "I am sorry that you have to go through this. But know this, I am by your side to the very end. If that means I have to go down with you, then so be it. But I would rather have Iblis take over the world than lose you. I love you too damn much to allow this sort of thing happen to you. I am going to be by your side throughout the battle and I will not let go of you.

"I love you too, Silver. But I have to do what needs to be done. I don't have answers for you, I wish I did. I wish I knew more about this battle or how to stop it and save myself. But if we don't fight Iblis, he gets the world. I will die before I allow that. If we don't do this, then the death of your parents, what you fought for in your own time, and for your own soul, will have been for nothing. If I don't do this, then my journey to Hell for you was all for nothing. I am doing this to end this nightmare....for all of us."

Both of us, now with loss of composure, just sat bawling on the floor. We both knew what was coming. Death was coming for me right now. I knew it. But, I need to do this. Why? Because I love the world too much.

"Please Tails, there's gotta be a better way." Tears still streaming down his cheeks and a stuffy nose sniffling for air.

"Right now, I don't see a way. We'll have to see once the battle starts. But we need to rest now. Tomorrow is going to be a long journey of uncertainty."

Silver and I retreated to the rooftop deck to lay under the stars again. Not a word was spoken because nothing needed to be spoken. Our tears speak for us. I'm scared too. I hate not knowing the unknown. I feel bad for my brother. What is going to happen if I go? Depression, most definitely. I know he will come with me down to hell for all eternity. If that happens, at least I'll have someone to keep me company in my eternity of misery. No, I cannot think about this right now. I need to relax and watch the stars. Knowing the pain Silver is going through, I tossed him one of my tails, for comfort and warmth. He took it without hesitation and just bawled into it. I could feel his warm tears run down my tail. Crying himself to sleep, I felt uneasy about this whole situation. I didn't want to sleep. For hours it seemed, I just laid there, not moving, thinking, thinking about my brother and the pain he has to see me go through. Tomorrow, we kill at twilight. That is when we all will know my fate.

Silver, having must awaken to my noisy thoughts, clasped my hand tightly.

"Brother," He gently whispered in my ear, his warm breath soothing to my disturbed and shaken soul. "Tomorrow, I won't let you go. I am going to be by your side. We will go down together, hand in hand, for the rest of eternity. Nothing will separate us. We will not be torn apart. No matter what happens, I won't let you go. I love you."

Having words so gently spoken, I fell asleep on my brother's shoulder. I know he won't let me go. He will always be there for me.

"I love you too, big bro."

Chapter 3 - The Hellish End

Having arrived on the higher plane, all of us - myself, Silver, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, and Cheese, we starred....down into Iblis, my doom. Not wanting to waste time, Silver and I powered up and brought everyone into their super forms. Silver, clasping my hand so tightly in reassurance, stole one last glance at me and I at him. Nothing needed to be said. Words are meaningless at this point.

With one leap down, we found ourselves inside the fiery demon of Iblis. Flames licked our arms and I was burned instantaneously. Silver, out of pure rage and frustration, released a furious attack which severely weakened him. Iblis rocked back and forth like a swinging pendulum, spitting his fiery vomit all over us. I then made my move with a severe electrical attack. This put him out quickly. After a few more strategic attacks from both of us, it was time to make the last one. Raising our hands, we called out every essence of good and matter and hurled it at Iblis. This was it. My final move....I launched myself deeper into Iblis and released a time released energy wave that would fire off in a timed succession. This did it!!! Iblis is going down.

A bright fiery light shot straight up into the heavens. The light grew arms and went for me....grabbing me successfully in the clutches of Iblis. The arms began to pull me down....to the place I've been before...only darker, deeper, and more desolate and alone. My brother, having not let go, held onto me....holding on for dear life. Bloody screams, cries, tears, filled me and reached my brothers ears. Using all the powers he had, he was pulling me up....it was working!! I could not believe it.

KABOOOOM!!!!

One of the timed explosions went off. The light further intensified. All the progress we made was for nothing. I felt myself falling down...down...down....looking up, I could see the horror in my brothers eyes.....his hand still shaped like mine....complete disbelief was written on his face.....he tried to jump down...but the light rejected him and spit him back out.

That's it. I now belong to Iblis. I don't know how I will get out of this one. I feel so alone. Feeling my soul, my body, my mind being devoured by the hungry creature, I was dying slowly and painfully. I still could see my brother....watching me....watching what was happening to me.....this was his hell.

Chapter 4 - Feeling Betrayed, Not

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, You are a stupid little fool, aren't you." Iblis' voice mocked.

"You should have known that my light force, from your energy attack, would be intensified. So, you belong to me now...what say you?"

I wanted to yell, scream, curse, do something, but I could not do any of those things.

"Oh what's wrong," Iblis said with an uncaring tone. "Can't speak....no matter."

Iblis approached me, leaned into me, and whispered into my ear, flames entering and burning them inside.

"You are mine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

As he was speaking, taking his long claw, he sliced my arm open. I wanted to scream...I wanted to scream...I WANTED TO FUCKING SCREAM!!!!!!!!! But I couldn't.

He did this to me for hours it seemed. Unrelenting pain filled every part of my body, mind, soul, and spirit. I felt worthless. Iblis could sense this, I know it. I could feel it...the feeding had increased on me. I wanted to die. I just wanted to die. I wish my brother was here.....I could not feel him....I felt so alone and cold in a fiery inferno.

"So, my friend," Iblis continued, while tears of blood streamed down my face. "How do you feel now.....knowing that your friends betrayed you. Your...._brother_...let you go...he let you go. Hmm? What do you think, you rotten pest. You might have stopped me from taking over your world....and yes, I am dead to all known worlds now, but I got my trophy, I got my prize. You, you little shit, are going on the top center of my shelf."

Continuing to slice my arms, chest, head, back, legs, anywhere with visible flesh untouched, I grew desperate. There was nothing I could do at this point. I tried to numb myself from the pain...but that doesn't work....in Hell. Iblis kept prancing around me, enjoying his catch, keeping a watchful eye on me, taunting me. His words were hurtful, but the physical pain was just as bad.

Iblis continued to torment me, saying my friends thought of me as a useless person.

"fuck...you" I could barely spill out.

"Oh, don't take my word for it. Here.....watch.

I could not believe my eyes.....I saw my friends....they looked more fiery and almost like a negative film, but it was them.

First to speak, Sonic.

"Tails, I am the best. You will always live in my shadow. I am far more superior than you ever will be."

I cannot believe what I am hearing. Sonic is my best friend, or so I thought. I knew Iblis was putting words in their mouths. But I still just wanted to die.....I tried fighting the emotions...the things I was hearing.

Shadow stepped up next.

"You are weak and I am strong. I should have killed you a long time ago. Just give it up and die, you thorn."

Knuckles attacked next...physically. He unleashed a shovel claw into me so hard...that it went completely through my stomach. Then he spoke.

"Burn in hell, you little bastard."

Then Rouge.....

"Hey, you don't know how to handle women and you never will know how. Spending the rest of your life alone? Too bad for you."

Cream and Cheese stepped up next.

"You are no worthy leader. You are terrible at everything and you should just die. DIE DIE DIE. You are a geek and full of yourself. You don't belong to a team....NO...you never did and you never deserve to...ever."

Then Blaze.

"You are a big fuck up. You cannot hold your own in battle. Why don't you just roll over and die, you weakling. That would do us all a favor."

Tikal.

"It is your fault the world is the way it is. Just do us all a favor and stay down there. Don't even try to escape."

........................

I could not move..I didn't want to hear anymore.....I just wanted to go.....die. But Iblis saved the best for last, my brother, Silver. This is what he said.

"You are weak.....it's your fault that my parents are gone....the past is what it is......the future is hell because of you.....you mean nothing to me....you are not my family......you are not a friend.....you are just another thorn in my side.............I HATE YOU.....get out of my life....."

I died.

That's it.

I could not handle living anymore. I know my brother would never speak those words. But still....it hurt.....deeply.....to my bitter bone....making them crack and crumble into dust.

"So, Tails," Iblis flamed out. "What say you now....ready to go down with me for all of eternity. Do you see? Do you see? DO YOU SEE?!?!"

"Yes," I replied with no hesitation. "I do see...I see your death...I am not going with you....you are going to rot......you...you...you are just an evil no good rotten son of bitch who is just filling my mind with false thoughts...how dare you try to turn me from those who cared for me......I am going to kill you myself...you GOD DAMNED MOTHER FUCKER!!!!!!!!!! #*&$(*(#%$($)*$%)#%(*&^&#$%#^%^$%$)(_##*^#%

Screaming so hard, blood shot from my mouth....turning myself into an instrument of death....pure...evil...death.....a white light flashed over Iblis. In that time, using the last of my energy and will to live, I cloned myself....sending the clone down with Iblis. He didn't know the different....Who is the fool now? I thought out loud! Quickly, before I, too, was pulled down, I turned myself into a boulder. Before the process could complete, blackness filled my mind.....death hung over me.....and it collapsed itself onto me.....silence.

Chapter 5 - Out of My Body

Silence.....The hole which swallowed me whole was no longer. Sitting on the ground, Silver was alone....crying, shocked, in a state of disbelief. The unthinkable happened. We were separated. The bonds....the bonds....were broken. Collapsing into despair, he wept. His little guy was gone.

There is no doubt, the others knew about the bond. Trying to comfort Silver, they sat down by him...in silence. Blood began to boil over. Silver's color changed. Feeling a strong energy build up in his hands.....releases a psychokinetic earthquake into the ground. Boulders the size of tall buildings rocketed forth from beneath the dense rock crust. In one of those boulders....he spotted something.....orange....red shown....a leg....my leg. Releasing another psychokinetic energy wave, splitting the boulder in half, reviled my cocooned body. Broken, battered, bloody, torn, he found it.

Taking it into his arms....knowing I was not there, laid me on the ground. Having no idea what do to...out of anger and frustration.....he punched my unmoving chest.

"NO NO NO NO NO...YOU ARE NOT DEAD.....YOU ARE STRONG....FIGHT THIS FIGHT THIS!!!!!! Remember the bond....remember the bond...."

Then, with no hesitation, unleashed a furious punch into my chest.

Poom poom.....poom poom.

Burying his head into my chest, his weeping continued. Tears landed in the wounds on my chest. Through fur, flesh, and bone, I felt the tears land on my heart.

White light hovered all around me....my broken body levitated high and gloriously above the group. Jaws gapping wide, eyes fixed on the light in the air, my body. Lighting struck my body everywhere....what seemed for a few minutes....glowing an orange glow...I lowered to the ground....on my feet.

"WE DID IT!!!!!!!!" I shrieked with joy!!

Silver, with no hesitation ran over to me....embraced me so tightly that I could not move. Everyone wanted to know how I pulled it off.

After explaining how I was treated, what their false selves said to me, and the final blow, clone, and boulder trick, they stood in shock. Silver, I was happy for this, was the first to refute what Iblis had said.

"You are not weak. You brought my parents back to me! You have no control over the future, how could you have caused it? You didn't even know of Iblis before you met me, if anything you almost died because of me! You are my friend, you're more than that, you are the only family that I have. You have never been, nor will you be a thorn in my side. I love your company, that's why I spent all of those nights outside under the stars, just wishing I could be with you. I don't hate you, I never could. You've done so much for me. You've taught me the true meaning of the word "friendship." If it wasn't for you, little bro, I would still be the cynical son of a bitch that I was when you met me for the first time. You've done nothing to deserve what Iblis did to you. I only wish I could have taken all of that pain for you, and I truly am sorry that Iblis tortured you like this. You know, that if I could have, I would have taken your place in a heart beat, in the blink of an eye, faster than sonic could run down here. I could never hate you, little bro, I love you too much. And that is the truth. You may have not been strong physically, but damn are you strong mentally. Who else could have created all of those programs on the computer to clone himself? You. Who was the one who spent a year in his office, just to find a way to rescue someone who didn't deserve to be saved? You. Who managed to save my parents, and helped me make peace with my troubled past? You....only you.....my little bro."

Hearing this, liberation flooded me, filled me. Silver, kneeling down, arms open, embraced me tightly yet again. Joyous sounds of victory filled the air. Orange fireworks, released from a pyrokinetic wave by Silver, filled the sky in bold letters: FUCK YOU IBLIS."

Returning to the normal plain, all of us, alive and breathing, it was time to see if I could return. Another bright light flashed over me. I am back. I am home.

The mark...is gone.

Chapter 6 - ...Beyond The Grave

A week has passed. After Iblis' final blow to god who knows where, one wild party ensued. We partied for a long long long time. Silver and I laid out under the stars, for the first time in a long time, kitsune to hedgehog. Thinking about past events, giving me a shoulder to cry on, when the bad memories hit. His reassurance is all I needed.

"I will always be there for you."

Relaxing in bed, I awoke from a nightmare. Watching my brother scream....holding his hand out...then disappearing into flames. I don't know what happened after that. Pacing around the condo, alone, I could not take it anymore. The nightmares. Preparing the X-Tornado for launch, I left, headed somewhere out west, 2,000 miles away, to be under the clear sky, alone with my thoughts.

The nightmares kept haunting me haunting me haunting me. My brother was out of town, back in Sodus. Upon his return, telling him what happened, he was disturbed. I tried to put it out past me. But things just kept getting worse and worse.

Movement became impossible one day. I laid in bed, sick. I tried everything. I froze myself along with suspending myself in suspended animation in a ice tube. That failed. I had no more ideas. I don't feel like me. I feel nasty. I feel sick. I feel...nothing.

Shivering and shaking, I laid in bed....uncontrollably. I laid there....not feeling anything inside me. Teeth chattering. Cold. Hot. Cold. Hot. I can't feel anything. I could barely see my brother....sitting next to me. Iblis........he did this......while I was in his control. A virus, deadly, 100 percent fatality rate. Did he win? Did I let him win? My mind raced. Barely audible, I could hear my brother.

"It's ok, it's ok. We've been through worse. We can pull through this. Listen to my voice. Pull through pull through. Follow my voice."

Moving quickly to the bathroom, he carried me. Blood poured out my mouth, eyes, ears, nose, any open spot on my body. My stomach knotted up. In a fetal position, I laid. Blood soaked sheets pressed against me. Other fluids laid with me. My brother, who never lets me go, never let me go. Through the sickness of the scene, he remained by me, his little brother. Watching over me, in my pain, and certain death. No way out of this one. No way to heal myself since I lost my mind, spirit, and soul. Iblis had those....from the virus. Aged, I felt. 200 years, I looked.

"Come on, little guy, please pull through. Listen to my voice. Listen to my voice."

I can't feel, but I somehow felt his hand, holding my own....for dear life. He remained. No longer able to see, hear, feel, or just sense, my body contorted. One would think I was possessed. No more speech, only moaning escapes. My lungs collapsed.

Tic-Tock Tic-Tock Tic-Tock.

Do you hear it? It's the sound of death, coming for me yet again. And I cannot stop it. I am alone again, in my special little hell. Only this time, even though I don't sense it, my brother sits with me, comforts me, speaks to me even though I cannot speak back.

Spreading like uncontrolled fire, the virus found my broken heart. Attacking it, my body flailed in pain. Like in Hell, I wanted to scream, but could not. My heart raced....raced for life.....but collapsed....failed. Death closed itself on me.

White light

Silence

............................

Silver, alone in the room, body gone....sat....hand still formed like mine with nothing to clasp. Dipping his hand into blood.

"This is it....all I have."

Chapter 7 - Reunion

Awake, I found myself in a white sterile room. The highest of highest planes. Surely, I was dead. Slowly panning my head around, I surveyed the area. Nothing.

"Hello Tails." A soothe, female, voice bounced in my ears.

Looking to see who was calling me, a green figure, white dress, flowers on the upper part of her body.....it can't be.....

"Cosmo.....?"

"Yes, it's me Tails."

"What happened?"

"Iblis killed you, he killed you with his touch, releasing toxins into your body."

"So, I am...."

"Yes, dear Tails, you are.....but I am sending you back."

"Why? I want to be here with you. I had a horrible life on earth after I lost you. I've seen things nobody should see. I don't want to live anymore, Cosmo. I need to die. I have been through too much. I cannot take the suffering anymore. Why do I have to keep putting up with this shit? Why me?"

In tears, curled up in my tails, I sat, bawling. Cosmo, sitting down next to me, putting her arm around me, stroking my back gently.

"Because you have a purpose. You belong with the group. Your friends need you.....your brother needs you. I have watched you two together, Tails. I love the bonds that have been forged between you two. Look at him."

With a wave of her hand, a window into the normal opened. I could see my brother, mourning my loss. Not knowing what has become of me, his little brother. My friends, mourning my loss.

"You see, Tails, people care for you. You need to go back to them. They need you more than I need you. You can commune with my anytime now...I have given you the ability to do so. You are a technical expert. The group needs your technical skills. That is your purpose. Now go act upon it."

I wanted to cry, but could not. I had no more tears.

"Thanks Cosmo. You're right. I have a purpose. I have a family, a brother, that loves me. I have great and amazing friends. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm watching over you Tails."

No sooner had I felt my body slip, I found my self in my bed. The door was shut. My body shaking from being cold. I could not control audible noises. Just then, my brother bolted into the room. Quickly seizing me, realizing my cold body, began ordering people to give me warm blankets.

"You did it, little guy. How did you do it?"

After explaining my encounter with Cosmo, I just passed out, into his arms, from exhaustion.

"Thank you, Cosmo," He gently spoke. "Thank you."

Chapter 8 - One Last Question

I need a vacation. That's all there's to it. I've been through death so many times I lost count.

Nightmares still haunt me from time to time. I needed one question answered. Why do I see my brother in flames? Only one person could answer that for me. Cosmo.

While my brother and I, packing for our much needed vacation, prepared the X-Tornado, I told him of the dream I had of him. I need to find out what happened.

Offering his company, I feel this venture must be done on my own.

"I'll be waiting for you, little guy. I'll always wait for you."

With his assurance at my side, I departed to the highest plane. Meeting Cosmo, I explained the dream.

"Those are dreams I gave you. Why they are not complete, I don't know. I gave them to you to help you cope with the things Iblis told you, to refute what Iblis said through your false friends. But here, let me show you."

First, my brother. Yelling NOOOOO and disappearing into flames. His guilt flooded him.

"He thought he let you go. He felt guilty. Next, Rouge."

Rouge....was crying over my dead body. She was upset that I was gone....she felt guilty of how she treated me.....She knew that I was a nice person and she just didn't want to say that out loud...

"Next, Sonic." Cosmo pointed out.

It was a flashback to the time when we first met to when he said I could use a mechanic and a friend. So yeah....nothing has changed.

"Next, Shadow."

...I was dead.....except Shadow was in a tough spot and was about to be killed....I could have easily saved him if I was still alive. He said that aloud.

"Next, Knuckles."

Being usual, he just gave me a big thumbs up and said, "Thanks buddy."

"Next, Cream and Cheese."

She told me I was a great leader.....and then it showed me dead again....and she was crying.....telling me that because I am gone, a lot of things are not right with the world....it lost a great leader.

"Next, Blaze."

She saw my body and said that I fought the good fight and that without me, fighting enemies will be just that more difficult.

"Next, Tikal."

She said because I am gone, the world is now really messed up.....we need you back.

"I want to show you your brother one more time."

My brother, carrying my lifeless body......crying and basically saying that because I'm gone, he has nothing to live for.

That struck a chord with me.

"Cosmo.....thank you. Those counter everything what Iblis told me."

We embraced for a while. Then it hit me. I have to return home.

"Thanks again, Cosmo."

With a wave, I return to the normal plane. Not paying attention to where I was descending to, I landed right in my brother's outstretched arms.

Looking up into his eyes, I could see his soul. I saw how he really felt. He loves me as I love him. That's all I ever need in this world...his love. My brother, with strong bonds between us, Hell itself could not break them. Iblis tried hard and failed. Our brotherhood is strong. We will walk together for the rest of eternity. Nothing will force us apart, not even death itself. We have conquered death. In his assuring tone, smooth, calming in every way, I heard my favorite four words....the four words I will never forget....as time turns to eternity.

"Hello there, little guy."

Fin

33 of 33


End file.
